Go!行きます! Mikan!
by MaikanekoATyourservice
Summary: This story takes place in a All Girls Academy and a All Boys Academy, In it, A cheerful girl named Mikan, Got bullied at the back of the school. Natsume and his GUY friends secretly climbed up the wall at the back of the All Girls Academy, Natsume didn't actually wanted to join his friends.. And they saw Mikan being bullied. Are they gonna help her or Just go leave? NatsuxMikan
1. Go!行きます! Mikan! Prologue

**Go!(Go!) Mikan!**

 **:**

 **:**

 **:**

 **:**

 **:**

 **:**

 **This story takes place in a All Girls Academy and a All Boys Academy, In it, A cheerful girl named Mikan, Got bullied at the back of the school. Natsume and his GUY friends secretly climbed up the wall at the back of the All Girls Academy, Natsume didn't actually wanted to join his friends.. And they saw Mikan being bullied. Are they gonna help her or Just go leave?**

 **:**

 **:**

 **:**

 **Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN GAKUEN ALICE!**

 **:**

 **Beware of OOCness**

 **Beware... Of my Grammar?**

 **:**

 **Character Introductions:**

 **:**

 **"Mikan Sakura"**

 **Alice:** Nullification Alice

\- Ability to avert any Alice Attacks

 **Age:** 13

 **Class:** Special Ability Class

 **About:** Dense , Generous , Cheerful

\- Best friend of Hotaru and Mai , Known as the smiling idiot

 **"Natsume Hyuuga"**

 **Alice:** Fire Alice

\- Ability to generate Fire

 **Age:** 14

 **Class:** Dangerous Ability Class

 **About:** Callous , Distant , Handsome

\- Ruka's Best Friend

-Secretly likes Mikan

 **"Mai Kaneko"**

 **Alice:** Echolocation Alice

\- Ability to determine location of objects in the environment by use of reflected sound waves

 **Age:** 13

 **Class:** Special Ability Class

 **About:** Happy-Go-Lucky , Hasty , Kind

\- Best friend of Issei and Mikan

 **"Issei Kanagawa"**

 **Alice:** Mimicry Alice

\- Ability to copy or absorb other people's Alice or Skills

 **Age:** 14

 **Class:** Dangerous Ability Class

 **About:** Honest , Violent , Cold

\- Best friend of Mai , Secretly has a crush on Mai

 **"Hotaru Imai"**

 **Alice:** Invention Alice

\- Ability to create unique Inventions

 **Age:** 13

 **Class:** Technical Ability Class

 **About:** Mean , Blackmailing Queen , Hasty

 **-** Best friend of Mikan, Has a hobby to take embarrassing pictures of Ruka Nogi and make money out of it from his fanclub

 **"Ruka Nogi"**

 **Alice:** Animal Pheromone Alice

\- Ability to attract any kind of animals

 **Age:** 14

 **Class:** Somatic Ability Class

 **About:** Kind , Gentle , Loyal

\- Best friend of Natsume, Animal Lover

\- Secretly likes Mikan

 **Go!(Go!) Mikan! :**

 **Mikan meets the Boys!**

 **( PROLOGUE )**

Satsuki Academy, An All Girls School, Also where Mikan, Hotaru, Mai, Sumire and the other (Gakuen Alice Females) Are attending.

The other ...

Shimotsuki Academy, An All Boys School, Also where Natsumi, Ruka, Issei, Koko, And the other (Gakuen Alice Males) Are Attending.

It all began in Satsuki Academy, Mikan, End up being bullied by the popular girl, Sumire, At the back of the School.

Natsume's friend Koko decided to go to Satsuki Academy by climbing up the wall behind the Academy, Natsume didn't agree because they might get introuble, Ruka, His best friend agreed to him, Koko forced them until Natsume was annoyed and agreed (Only to stop him from asking) Koko grabbed his bag, Natsume and Ruka also, They waited until all the students from Satsuki Academy went home

After hours of waiting they can finally go.

:

:

:

Natsume was the first one to climb the top, Before he could even jump off the wall, He saw a girl being bullied, Natsume quitly whispers at Koko " We should go. " ... Koko declined and peeked at the girls, Ruka also. Ruka, being a nice friend he is, Whispered to Koko and Natsume " We should help the bullied girl... " Natsume disagreed " No, The Bullies will report the teacher about male students entering the Satsuki Academy, They might even Gossip about us doing negative stuffs here. "

" Natsume got a point there, I don't want be misunderstood as a violent, sexual student in Shimotsuki Academy. " Koko agreed with Natsume, Nodding his head.

" But .. It might get physical, We can't just let a girl all by herself being beaten up by her classmates ... "

 ** _SMACK!_**

A loud smacking sound was heard while they whisper, They quickly looked at the girls.

" **ITAI**! " Mikan's left cheek was smacked by using a wooden plank.

" **Heeeehhhhh**? 'Itai'? It should be a scream. " Sumire's eyes were heartless, Laughing sadisticly,

" ... " Sumire stopped laughing, Looking deeply at her with hatred.

She raised the wooden plank, The girls who accompanied Sumire laughed, Sumire, Ready to hit Mikan repeatedly using the wooden plank.

:

:

:  
:

:

:

:

:  
.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 ** _FSHHHHHHSHHH-_**

.

.

.

.

.

The wooden plank was on fire, Sumire dropped it, " OW! " The burns on her hands.

Fire started to surround around the girls, The girls yelped in fear, They knew who it was

" **N-Natsume**?! " Sumire yelped. " W-What are you doing?! "

Sumire looked at Natsume, Ruka, and Koko

They appeared behind Mikan. " R-Ruka! " Sumire backed up.

" **Sumire** , What are you doing to the girl ...? " Ruka questioned, Staring at Sumire with hatred and sorrow.

"R-Ruka, N-Natsume! I can explain ...! " Sumire started to stutter.

She averted her eyes, Biting her lower lip.

:

:

:

:

:  
.

.

.

.

 **Mai's POV**

" Issei! There is something wild going on at the back of the Satsuki Academy!~ " I said with an excited tone

" We need to go there, **NOW**! " I grabbed his arm and dragged him all the way back to Satsuki Academy

" **Mai** , The gate is closed, We can't go inside, And I want to go home **now** , I'm tired. "

" Then we'll climb! Boost me up! " Mai lets go of Issei's hand

:

:::  
::::::

After minutes they were finally in! Mai quickly ran to the back of the school, Issei followed her. " _**HAHHHHHHHH**_ -? " Said the stunned Mai

Natsume, Ruka, Koko, and Sumire looked at Me who was gasping.

" A simple fight, " Issei averted his eyes and was ready to walk away

"Let's go. " Issei added.

Me, Seeing her best friend Mikan's left cheek being bruised, Her eyes filled with anger.

:  
:

I started to walk towards Sumire, _Slowly_

Issei, Seeing this, Shouted " **BAKA**! There's fire! Stay away ..! "

I can clearly hear that, But ignored it.

Issei, Panicking that Mai might burn herself, He started to absorb an Alice which has the Water Alice from the girls,

He generated water,

 _SPLASH!_

Issei, Succesfully put out the fire, The bad news is that everyone was wet, Except Issei.

" Sorry. "

Me and everyone glared at Issei.

Issei apologized repeatedly.

He then returns the Water Alice that he absorbed to one of the girls ( She was unaware.. And to stupid to even realize )

I looked back at Sumire, Who was unaware of what I would do.

" What are you d- " Before Sumire even continue her question

She was slapped.

" **What are you doing to Mikan**?! " She shouted, Sumire stunned, Natsume and the others too.

" I'm going to tell the teacher that you physical bullying Mikan! "

" Ghr! " Sumire back to reality, Backed away,

" G-Girls! " They ran away with Sumire.

" Mikan! " Mai helped Mikan stand up.

Mikan looked at Natsume, Ruka, And Koko

" T-Thank you, Umm ... "

" Natsume. "

" Ruka Nogi, Nice to meet you .. "

" Koko at your service! "

" I'm Mikan Sakura "

" Mikan! Are you alright!" **GASP** " Your Cheek! It's bruised ..! "

" It's nothing! I'm fine. "

" We can atleast treat it! "

" I can do that when I go home. "

:

:

:

:

" Again, Thanks for helping me, Natsume, Ruka and Koko. "

" Hn. " Natsume replied with a scowl.

" No problem. " Ruka replied with a smile.

Koko just nodded and smiled.

.

.

.

Mikan went home

Issei and Mai aswell

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Ruka's POV**

 _Mikan, A cute name ..._

" **Mikan, A cute name**! " Koko reads my mind,

" **I DIDN'T SAY THAT**! " I was embarrassed , I was red as a cherry.

" You didn't say it , but thought about it! " Koko replied with a big smile.

Natsume watched them argue each other.

" You like her ~~~~! " Said Koko with a flirty tone.

" I do not! "

" Yes you do! "

" I do NOT! "

" Yes you DO! "

" **URUSAI**! " I shouted, Making koko shocked.

" Ruka, I thought you were gentle. " Koko still smiled.

 _You ...!_ I looked away and walked faster.

I was almost at my limit.

:

:

:

:

:

.  
.

.

.

 **End of Prologue**

:

:

:

:

:

;  
;

;

;

.

 **Please, review, To me, If you liked it!**

 **I will give shoutouts to the people who reviewed to me!**

 **If I stole someone's idea, Or story, Please tell me urgently I will delete this!**

 **Please don't sue me.**

 **Thank you for reading!**

\- **30**


	2. Go!行きます! Mikan! Chapter I

**Thank you to the people who reviewed to me:**

 **\- mikan26**

 **\- Mikana-yukihira**

 **\- CC**

 **\- Lychiis**

 **\- Guest (?)**

 **\- Sunzida557**

 **:**

 **:**

 **:**

 **:**

 **:**

A little bit of Q&A

\- Sunzida557 asks:

\- I was thinking, from where do you get this ideas?

 **ANS** : To be honest I was thinking about some new stories I would make this year, Then ' Go!(Go!) Mikan! ' popped up to my mind, I began thinking of what type of story it is, It was a School Romance Type, And Ok, I admit I have a vivid imagination ..!

\- Reply for Lychiis:

Issei is a guy, He is a friend of Mai, Mai and Issei goes home together since they both live together, Issei's family was burnt down, Well it is repairing. 'Natsume's fire cannot be gone with water, because he controls the fire. ' **Well fudge, I ruined Natsume's Alice D:**

\- Mikan-yukihira asks:

\- Did Mikan and the boys already knew each other, kinda, or is it because they are popular that everybody knows who they are?

 **ANS:** \- Well yeah, It's because they were popular, Natsume is the popular guy in Shimotsuki Academy while Ruka is the 2nd popular guy in Shimotsuki Academy, Koko, On the other hand is just one of Natsume and Ruka's friend, Sumire knew Koko since they knew each other since they were kids, AKA they are childhood friends. Mikan addressed them with familiarity because the girls in Satsuki Academy always mentioned about them.

:

:

:

:

:

 **Go!(Go!) Mikan!**

 **Chapter 1**

 **:**

As they both walked together, Issei decided to tell Mai about something. " Hey Mai, I am only going to say this once. "  
" Nani kore? " Mai, who can't wait to hear it. " Daisuke. " Issei immediately walked away, Leaving Mai speechless. " **NANI**?! " Mai shouted, She blushed and was stunned, " W-What do you mean?! " Mai ran over to Issei's side and kept asking " Nani? " Issei didn't reply

:

:

:

Finally, They were home.  
Issei didn't talk to Mai and walked to his room, He placed his bag down and locked the door,

Burying his face on the pillow, He screamed, But it was muffled and couldn't be heard by the family members in the house, He kept screaming until someone knocked the door, He sat up, " W-W.. Who's there?! " His words was stuttering, His face slightly red,

" It's m-me, Mai, The food is ready so come downstairs if you are done doing something. " After that Mai went downstairs, Issei, stood up, fixing his hair with a pouting face " So casual, after what I said ... I on the other hand is screaming internally. " He opened the door and went downstairs,

Issei is only staying at Mai's house for 4 years, His family house was burnt down, SO his family will be staying at Mai's house since her parents forced his parents to stay w/ them, Their house was big, with 2 master rooms , 3 kid's rooms , a big attic, and 4 normal rooms.

 _flashback_

I was 4 years old at that time

I was helpless and traumatized, Shaking and screaming for help, I couldn't move, There were fire all over the place, My dad, who busted the door open on my room, " ISSEI! " He shouted and ran towards me, Picking me up and ran outside the house,

My mother, who was still inside. The fire was going crazy, it made the whole house crumble into dust, The firefighters wouldn't let my father get inside to help mom, I watched as the fire burn our house, My mother, who was pregnant at this time, the baby, and my mother, both died. " You can't get inside sir! It's too dangerous! " the firefighters held my dad, who was struggling to get inside and save mom

" But there is still someone left! " My dad, his voice was filled with sadness and anger, He couldn't handle watching the house burn, with her beloved wife inside.

" It's too late! The house is already collapsing! " My dad, fell to his knees, cried endlessly, I sniffed, my tears overflowing, " OKA-SAN! " I screamed, Crying.

 _after the fire_

" Masayuki .. You can live with us instead, until your house is fully repaired.. " A friend of my dad, offered him to live with us, But he only replied with a weak nod, his eyes was filled with sadness. A girl, reached to my dad " It's okay mister! I'm sure the baby and your wife is already happy in heaven, but they will be overjoyed if you would just cheer up a bit! Your name is supposed to symbolize 'correct happiness' not 'correct sadness!' My name is Mai Kaneko! I'll make sure to make you happy at all times! " Mai smiled brightly,

My dad replied with a weak smile, patted her head. I was stunned with those girl's words, But i kept distance from her, I wanted to be alone.

" Neee! Play with me! " She knocked at the door multiple times, I was irritated, " Play with your siblings! I'm busy! " I replied with a scowl.

" But they are also busy~~! And my baby sister doesn't even know how to play~~! "

" Then wait until she gets older and able to play with you. "

" Your mean! "

" Your annoying. "

" Hmfp! " Finally, she left, I can peacefully sleep, But, I kinda wanted the conversation longer ...

It was nighttime, I stayed there in my room, avoiding social connections, I didn't want to leave the room, But I wanted to see that idiot smile, just like when she smiled at my dad.

I was finally asleep, but some _idiot_ interrupted my peaceful time, " Nani kore ...? " I asked.

" Dinnertime! Time to eat, sleepy head! " She had a cheery tone, It was annoying, but slight cute.

I was a bit annoyed, being so familiar to me, we only met, and calling me _sleepy head_? Well, I admit I sleep so many times, but that is just my hobby!

" ... I'll be there in a bit. " I replied.

" Okay! "

I watch as her shadow left, I stood up and changed to my pajamas. I went downstairs and see my father hasn't come yet.

" Where's papa? " I asked my dad's friend. " Oh, His still upstairs in his bedroom.. " I frowned, went upstairs and knocked at the door, it was open. I peeked first, I saw dad still asleep. " P-papa. " I opened the door fully, My dad, slightly woke up " What is it... Issei..? "

He replied with a weak tone. " It's dinnertime .. You should eat, You must be hungry. " I reached to my father, He sat up and patted my head " Okay... " He picked me up, went upstairs then to the dining room. " Uncle! " a cheery voice was heard behind my dad, I peeked, it was the idiot.

" Let's go eat~! " She grabbed my dad's arm, she was such a idiot, didn't think twice that my dad was carrying me. My dad loosed his grip to me due to Mai grabbing his arm, With such bad luck, I fell down, Landing on my back. " ITAI! " I yelped in pain, I rubbed my back to ease my pain. " Oops. " She said with a guilty face.

My dad picked me up and rubbed my back, He was smiling. Seeing him smile, It made me forget the pain on my back, I smiled back at my dad.

months later, I was growing some kind of special feeling towards Mai, my Dad, became cheerful, Mai still hasn't hanged, But I didn't want her to change.

 _end of flashback_

I sat down, we all prayed, I , peeked on my dad, My dad who was already eating. I smacked his hand, " Show some manners, You're ruining the prayer. "

" Hai Hai. " He let's go of the chopsticks and entwined his fingers, praying.

The prayer was done

" Itadakimasu. " We all said it at the same time.

:

:

:

Minutes passed by, I was done, I glanced at Mai, who was having a hard time eating.

Maybe she was thinking about my confession.

:

:

:

:

:

 ** _The next day_**

Mikan and her friends , walked to the Satsuki Academy. They chatted while they walk all the way to the school.

" So, when is Hotaru gonna attend the school?! " Mai said with a cheery tone.

" Tomorrow, because she came back from America two days ago, She needs some rest from the vacation.. " Mikan said, as she glanced at the boys who just walked past us. It was Natsume, Ruka, and Koko.

Ruka glanced back at me and stopped, Natsume and Koko also. " Mikan! Good morning! " He replied with a gentle tone.

" Good morning, Ruka, Natsume, and Koko. " I smiled at them.

" How's your cheek? " He asked, looking at my left cheek which has a sterile gauze pad. " Oh it's much better now, I don't feel any hurt at all. " Mikan replied with a smile on her face.

Natsume poked it, This made Mikan yelp. " Itai! THAT HURT YOU BAKA! " Mikan yelped, cupping her cheek.

" So it's swollen, The impact of the hit was hard. " Natsume, Backed up and watched as Mikan fidget.

" But I don't want everyone to be worried about my stupid injured cheek. " She pouted.

We all had a cheery conversation, Mikan felt in peace when she was around them.

:

:

:

Our journey was done, we spare goodbye to the boys who's going to the Shimotsuki Academy.

:

:

:

:

:

:

:

:

:

:

 _ **End of Chapter 1**_

 _ **Hope you enjoyed that!**_

 ** _Please, Review, to me, If you liked it!_**

 ** _If you're asking ' WHERE IS THE NATSUXMIKAN MOMENTS?! '_**

 ** _Well it'll start on chapter 2 :D_**

 ** _If I stole someone's idea , Please urgently tell me, I'll delete this D:_**

 ** _Please don't sue me ;-;_**

 ** _I'll giveout shoutouts to the people who reviewed to me :P_**

:

:

:

 **A trailer for chapter 2:**

 **:**

 **:**

 **:**

 **Hotaru, opened the door, There was fog everywhere, _Such a dramatic entrance_.**

 **Everyone wondered who it was, They all waited until the fog vanished.**

 **It was Hotaru, The blackmailing queen has come back from America.**

 **" Hotaru! " Mikan squealed and jumped to hug her, Hotaru smacked her in the face with a horseshoe**

 **" Don't huge mi, I'am stillu tired fram ta vacasion. " Hotaru said with an english accent, Mikan, Who was no idea what she was saying.**

 **" Werr werr werr! Hello Hotaru! " The teacher, also said in a english accent.**

 **" Hello, teacher, I'am vack from americu. " Hotaru said in a english accent, again.**

 **Mai snorted with laughter, She laughed at their ridiculous english accent.**

 **Hotaru smacked Mai on the head by using a book.**

 **" You're far most worse in english. " Hotaru said with a scowl, She was finally saying it with a Japanese accent.**

 **An arrow hits her, It was an embarrassing memory. Just remembering it gave her chills.**

 _ **End of trailer for chapter 2**_


	3. Go!行きます! Mikan! Chapter II ( Part I )

**Go!行きます! Mikan! Chapter II**

 **:**

 **:**

 **Hello readers, Sorry for not updating my stories, I've been busy in school.  
Pls forgive me.  
**

 **So, I only have free time on Saturday and Sunday, Kinda hard since it's almost our exams.  
Thank you for the little support, I appreciate it guis ;v;**

 **I'll be giving out information of a character if there is ever a new character gonna pop up in each chapters!  
Not only to new characters but to characters from the Gakuen Alice whenever they appear in some chapters.**

 **Enjoy reading!  
**

 **And Beware of my grammar, I suck at it.**

 **:**

 **:**

 **"Rei Serio"**

 **Alice:** Corrosion Alice

Mark of Death Alice

\- Ability to mark a death in any person he touches, only if he wants to

 **Age:** 25

 **Occupation:** Teacher in Dangerous Ability class ( Or Moderator )

 **About:** Callous, Distant, Unsociable, Violent

\- Everyone calls him 'Persona', as this is his alias, Abandoned by his parents

 **"Izumi Yukihira"**

 **Alice:** Nullification Alice

 **Age:** 39

 **Relatives:** Yuka Azumi ( Wife )

Kazumi Yukihira ( Older Brother )

Mikan Yukihira ( Daughter )

 **Occupation:** Teacher in Shimotsuki Academy

-Moderator in the Special Ability Class

 **About:** Proposed to Yuka when he was 22

 **"Yuka Azumi"**

 **Alice:** Teleportation Alice

Stealing Alice

Inserting Alice

 **Age:** 28

 **Relatives:** Izumi Yukihira ( Husband )

Mikan Yukihira ( Daughter )

( A/N: Sorry about the 'Yukihira' last name malfunction, In the Prologue I putted 'Sakura' than 'Yukihira' )

Kazumi Yukihira ( Brother-In-Law )

Kazuki Azumi ( Younger Brother )

Daiki Azumi ( Youngest Brother

 **Occupation:** Teacher in Shimotsuki Academy

 **About:** Became a fiancee of Izumi when she was 16

* * *

Someone opened the door, Fog scattered everywhere ( A/N: Such a dramatic entrance, but it's natural for Hotaru XD )  
Everyone wondered who it was, they waited for the fog to vanish.

It was Hotaru Imai, the blackmailing queen has came back from a long vacation trip in America.

" Hotaru~~! " Mikan squealed in delight, She missed her best friend.  
She ran towards Hotaru, her arms open wide ready to hug her besty.

Hotaru dodged it, causing Mikan to bump into the door frame.  
" Don't hug mi, I'am stillu tired from tha vacasion. " Hotaru said this in a english accent, Mikan had no idea what she was saying.  
" Werr werr werr! Welcoma back, Hotaru Imai! " The teacher also said this in a english accent.

Mai snorted in laughter at their ridiculous english accents, Hotaru smacked her head with a book  
causing Mai to screech in pain.

" You're far more worst in english, Mai. " Hotaru finally said this in japanese.  
Mai gave a little shiver at this, She didn't want to remember it, It was an embarrassing memory.

* * *

 **While in Shimotsuki Academy ...**

 **Natsume's POV**

I was busy reading my favorate manga, below a tree. Apparently I skipped class.

While reading my manga, An apple karate chopped my head, Causing myself to roll into a ball and hold my head, shrieking in pain.

 _Fuucckkkk ...!_

I stood up and dusted myself, grabbed the apple in frustration, backing up to see a silhouette sitting down on the branch of the tree.  
I threw it to the figure, It smacked the temple of the person's head.

" Ow ... " It said in satisfaction.

" You have some guts throwing the apple back at me. " It landed in it's feet on the ground, it had a slender-like appearance, his face was covered with a mask, _scary_

" P-Persona?! " I backed up once more  
" What do you want? " I asked, even tho i already know what his request is.

But it was different, not really a request.

" This might surprise you, but your sister's gonna transfer in Satsuki Academy. " Persona stated.

" Tch, as if the old man ( A/N: Natsume's father :3 ) would do that, Aoi is in England, She's permanently gonna stay there until she graduated in College. "  
I said, I was right, right?

" True, why not prove your fact? Call her. " Persona said in emotionless eyes.

I took out my phone without hesitation, Called her.

" _Big brother? What is it?_ " It was Aoi's voice.

" I heard you are gonna transfer in Satsuki Academy, is it true? "

" _Apparently, yeah ... Did daddy told you about it?_ "

" Yeah. " I lied, it was persona who told me.

" I'm glad, see you tom. Aoi. " I hung up and glare at Persona.

" Congratulations me! Now .. All I have to say is.. "

" Looking forward for the big event in a few months! " After he said that, He disappeared in a blink of an eye, All I had to do is go inside the school building.

* * *

" Mai, you've been playing with the food, Is something bothering you? " Mikan poked Mai, who was playing with her lunch food.  
" Well, tbh, yeah ... " Mai looked at Mikan, breathed in and out. " Issei confessed to me. "

This made Mikan scream internally, while Hotaru ate her lunch food emotionless.

" REALLY?! " Mikan grabbed my shirt collar, " Shhh! " Mai's cheeks were red.  
" Y-Yes it's true.. " Mai whispered. " OH MAH GAWD " Mikan began hopping happily, the girls stared at her.

* * *

 **After School ...**

The 3 best friends walk down the school hallway, " Mikan, Hotaru and I are gonna go return this school report to the school council room, You go ahead and wait for us at the gate! " Mai dragged Hotaru.

Mikan was left alone, She shrugged it off and continued to walk,

She was in the 3rd floor. Going down the stairs, before she even go down one more step, there was a silhouette, approaching her in speed.

Mikan was too distracted by it and didn't realize her steps backing up, She slipped one step and fell to her butt, How lucky she is, She didn't fell to the stairs and left there wounded, instead she was sitting on the steps rubbing her butt to ease the pain.

A strong hand snatched her shirt collar, causing her to float, It was a slender-like person, his face was handsome, yet _scary_ ,

It lifted her, causing her to struggle, before she even screamed, the person covered her mouth.

" Hello, _Mikan Sakura_ , I'm Persona. " Her eyes widened, gazing at his face, he was smirking evilishly.

 _" Hey Issei, I heard you had a scary teacher in your Dangerous Ability class. " Mikan asked_

 _" Hmn, His name is Rei Serio, but the whole class calls him 'Persona', I describe him as:_

 _Scary, Violent, Callous. "_

 _" Violent? " This made Mikan not want to meet this person._

 _\- end -_

Mikan cupped her hands to his, trying to let him go. She struggled to get out of his grip.

" Oh I won't hurt you darlin' " Persona said in satisfaction. " Maybe. " His face became dark, his evillish grin.

He used his alice on me. Mikan shuts her eyes and waited what would happen.

.

.

.

" Huh? " Persona confused.

" Nullification Alice, rare. " Persona softened his grip on my shirt collar, Mikan had a chance to escape.

She bit his finger, This made Persona to screech in pain, holding his finger to ease the pain.  
Mikan went off running downstairs then to the gate, apparently Hotaru and Mai was there at the entrance gate

" Mikan! You weren't here so we figured you were still inside of the sch- "

Mikan grabbed both of them and went home, running, Hotaru and Mai had their faces confused.

Mikan looked at the school's big window, there, Persona was standing, staring at Mikan's soul.

She ran faster.

* * *

 _4:20 PM_

" Bye, Hotaru and Imai! sorry for the fuss earlier.. " Mikan rubbed the back of her head.

" It was weird, But let's talk about it tomorrow! Hana's Cafe, 9:30 AM! " Mai went off,

" Sleep well. " Hotaru said, then walked off.

.

.

.

Mikan went inside her room, changed into her plain red and white striped shirt and denim shorts. She went downstairs and cooked omelet.  
Her parents are currently working right now, they'll be home at 5:00 PM.

Both of her parents are teachers, surprisingly, her father works at Shimotsuki Academy, a teacher in the middle year students.

Her mother also works in Shimotsuki Academy. Her mother and father works together, ( A/N: I wonder if Natsume and Ruka will be surprised to know that Mikan's parents are actually their teacher... :33 )

* * *

 **I know this was a short chapter, but this is part I of** **Go!行きます! Mikan! Chapter II.  
Again, thank you for the lil' support, it's a big help for me that you guys are encouraging me to do more, it's inspiring! :D**

 **I hope you enjoyed!**

 **Review to me if you want more** **Go!行きます! Mikan!**


	4. I'm Sorry

**I'm sorry.**

I'll have to stop this series because of school and the lost interest of Gakuen Alice..  
Nowadays I am more focused on school work, so I never had the chance to think about the fanfiction series I've made, and the 2nd problem is that I've lost the interest of doing fanfictions, 'cause of the fact that I've lost the interest on the anime ' Gakuen Alice '

I'm sorry, I have to stop making fanfiction now, it was nice to do these..


End file.
